Kirameki
by Lights of Setsumi Island
Summary: Kirameki,"Hisana whispered. Byakuya looked at her questioningly. Hisana smiled. "It means to shimmer, like the neverending stars in the sky,"Hisana laughed, her arm reaching into the night. Bya/Hisa. It may be slightly different from the anime/manga.


**Author's Ranting: I just got bored. Remember, I'm making this up as I go. Thats how I type all my fanfictions. I might swerve away from the actual plotline that happened a bit (or alotsss), but this is my fic, so nyaa!!!! I'll try to make this a bit more interesting later. Its gonna start a bit boring.**

**Byakuya might be slightly OOC, it takes a while for me to grasp a certain personality.**

**Really......If it sucks feel free to slap me. Except Alice, you haven't watched Bleach yet as far as I know, I will slap you back!!!**

**Tell me if I gots typos! And maybe review and help me with my storyline a bit!**

~*~*~*~*~*

A woman sat on the railing of a bridge. Her name was Hisana, and she had just gotten back from searching for her younger sister, again, for the thousandth time it seemed. Her hair was messed up from the frequent dust batterings she took from the wind. She impatiently tried to tuck several strands of hair that kept falling in front of her face.

Finally tucking them behind her ear she stared up at the full moon. In the distance she heard a lone dog howl at the glowing sphere in the darkness. She recalled memories, the ones of abandoning her sister all those years ago...

**~*~*~*~*~***

In the Past

"Come on! Bet'cha can't catch me!," a young girl in the streets called out to a water vendor. She was carrying a large bottle of water. The vendor chased the girl far along the dirt road. Hisana widened her eyes at the perfect diversion that happened right in front of her eyes and snatched just about as much water as the girl while the vendor wasn't looking.

It was one of the few times she was lucky enough to even get water, for her and Rukia. Luckily Rukia stayed soundly asleep in her arms. Water would only last them so long. Hisana's stomach growled. Inwardly she cursed herself for just being hungry. At least if she wasn't hungry she could give Rukia more to eat. Both of them suffered from hunger. Food was much harder to get than water. Hisana held Rukia closer to her.

As she held her younger sister closer, she cried. Why did she need to die and drag her sister along with her? She thought of how she had died, the fire. She had lived a poor life in the living world, but compared to how she now lived it seemed more as a paradise than anything. She tried to save her little sister in the house fire, and they both ended up dying. She was lucky that she still had Rukia with her when she died. She remembered an old man told her most families were separated when they reached the Soul Society.

Holding the water in one arm and Rukia in the other, she walked towards a small hut she called a home. It was hardly even a hut, but it was better than nothing. At least it stood up against rain.

Hisana set Rukia down in a basket that served as a bed for her younger sister. Then set the water she stole beside her. Hisana curled up against the wall opposite from Rukia, who was still sleeping. She wondered how the hell could she survive in this wretched environment.

_'You could always get rid of your sister...' a small voice in her head spoke,' though, I don't highly recommend doing it.'_

"Eh?,"Hisana said out loud. She looked around, but found no one.

"It was just me, but I could never leave Rukia on the streets like that....,"Hisana muttered.

Shaking her head she walked over to the water and took a tiny sip. The water would only last them both about a week if they savored it slowly, which Hisana doubted would have happened.

"Maybe I should-," Hisana started, but stopped pinching her arm. What kind of a sister was she? Abandoning her sister, completely out of the question! But it would help her survive without the burden of Rukia.

She took a quick glance at the sleeping child. Her own sister.....Maybe it could be better if she left Rukia.....Hisana shook with anger directed at herself. She cursed her sense of self preservation. Biting her lip, she decided. Something that would change her view of herself forever, she would abandon Rukia.

**~*~*~*~*~***

The next day, as usual taking her daily walk along the streets. She glanced at her sister, once again sleeping so peacefully. Hisana knew that Rukia didn't deserve this, but she forced herself to think, _its only so long I can hold up with stealing water and fishing for small amounts of fish from the river..._

Walking down the dirt path, with the child in her arms, she looked for a comfortable place to put her sister. Placing Rukia against a wall, she ran. Ran and never once looked back. A few words left her mouth as she ran, never ending tears spilling from her eyes.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry...,"

_~*~*~*~*~*_

Back to the Present

**~*~*~*~*~*Hisana's POV~*~*~*~*~***

I sighed as I remembered the things I did. The moon was shining brightly, brighter than usual. I batted some of the dust from my hair. I looked down at the rock I was sitting on, then at the sea that battered the lower rocks. The sea was a light, glittery green.

I almost wanted to die after what I did to Rukia. I looked at the sea. Would drowning be a good way to die? I could try.....Rukia might already be dead after all these years.

I stood up. I felt the salty wind blowing at my face. I looked down at the crashing rocks._ Maybe I should move to a less painful area._

Slowly I stood up, and suddenly a powerful reiatsu stunned me. I could feel it bearing down on me. The pressure would normally only be a slight nudge. But after walking all day searching for Rukia my legs were weak, and I fell from the rock and closed my eyes as I waited for my body to come in contact with rock and water.

It never happened. Hesitantly I opened my eyes, only to find a person holding me. I looked up at his kensaikan_. _Crap, a noble...

Why did he save a peasant like me. I'm just another street rat that no one would miss. I mean really, what the crap!?! Still looking at him, stunned, he lightly landed on the grass on the cliff above.

"Are you alright?," he asked, his face emotionless. I felt myself nodding stiffly. Gently, he set me down. I automatically looked away. I felt kind of embarrassed, needing to be saved by someone. Besides that fact, he was really really, well, "good-looking". That doesn't really describe him at all. Ok, fine, if you want to know my honest opinion, he was hot.

"Thank you," I managed to say. I seriously felt my face blush like crazy. I peeked from under my hair that was constantly in my face and saw him nod once. His eyes never left my face. I swear, he didn't even blink for goodness sake! After a few minutes of staring at each other, and slightly getting creeped out from the unblinkingness, I slowly walked away. He may have been hot, but he was kinda _weird_. Just to keep it all simple. Its like he never smiled in his life or something.

As I walked I felt a grip on my wrist. I looked up and he was there and his eyes were curious_. Finally, some frickin' emotion!_

"What is your name?," he asked. I felt my heart flutter, but my conscience literally beat it down. I opened my mouth a few times attempting speech.

"Hi-Hisana," I managed to stutter out. Somehow I felt my face get redder than it already was. I swore I saw the tiniest smile appear on him lips.

**~*~*~*~*~*Byakuya's POV~*~*~*~*~***

_'Hisana, her face is so red, its kinda cute...'_

I felt myself smiling and for once I didn't try to hide it. Strange, whats with me?

"Umm, w-why do you want to know?," Hisana asked, the blush dying down from her cheeks.

I was confused, why shouldn't I want to know her name? I saw her twitch and look away again.

"I'm s-sorry if I said that r-rudely, sir!," she blurted out. I felt my confused face form a smile, or a smirk, I'm not really sure which formed.

"No, its fine. You don't need to be so formal. You may just call me Byakuya," I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She relaxed a bit but still seemed wary of me. For whatever reason, it made me feel a sad.

_'Lookie, lookie! Little Bya-chan wants a girlfriend!'_

_'Senbonzakura, be quiet.'_

_'Aww, but its just so cute that adorable little Bya-kun finally learned to grow up!'_

_'Is that supposed to mean something?'_

_'Hehehe, Bya-kun likes a girl! As your sword, I never once knew you had an interest in women. I thought you might have been gay!'_

_' *inward twitch* ' _

_'Did I tap a nerve? Oh, I sowwy, I pwomise not to do it again....hehehe'_

_'Leave, now'_

_'Ok! Whatever ya say Bya-kun!', Senbonzakura's voice squeaked as she broke down in loud guffaws of laughter, though her voice was drifting away._

I was came back to reality after a tug from my hand. I looked down to see Hisana trying to loosen my grip. I let go, though my hand now felt somewhat colder without her wrist there.

"I need to go," Hisana said, her voice much lighter than before. She gave me a sparkling smile. I felt myself stare at her, and abruptly I twisted my neck to break contact from her face and gazed at the sea. Then I felt myself slightly turn towards her.

"Do you think I could meet you here tomorrow, at sunset?," I said, not realizing I said it out loud until she smiled wider and nodded. She truly was beautiful...

**~*~*~*~*~*Next Day ^_^ Part 1!!!~*~*~*~*~***

**~*~*~*~*~*Hisana's POV~*~*~*~***

Wow, why am I so excited? Sure I got asked to meet a hot guy at a place where I nearly died, but that happens a bunch now doesn't it? You know what, slap me! I don't know what I'm talking about! So here I sit, in my hut. Wearing things that people scrub their floors with.

......Maybe I should change into something nicer. Wait, hello me! I'm getting so worked up over a guy. Is this what they call puberty? Yeah, I think it is.

**1. I'm fawning over a random hot stranger**

**2. I agreed to meet this random hot stranger at sunset**

**3. I'm thinking about what to wear**

**All of this + Hisana = Yeah, its puberty.**

I'm so dead......

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Wow, I know that Hisana had a slight personality change, but try to ignore that! I slightly based her personality on my own, I have frequent mood changes too.**

**As for Byakuya, I'm gonna temporarily go into my fangirl phase and look up some info to help with his personality. I really gotta fix it, big time! I'm trying to get him in character!**

**And least but not least, Senbonzakura! I loved typing her personality! I based her personality on my inner annoying self. Its really fun! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^_^**


End file.
